Nadakai
by Nadakai Kura
Summary: A man's life is suddenly changed when he gets sick,his house burns down,he enters the hospital,and....dies.Read as Nadakai Kura becomes a soul reaper and enter Captain Hitsugayas squad.16


**Chapter I: That Bad Day**

You know those days where you feel like you shouldn't have even got up from bed. I had one of those days. I'll explain. I'm Nadakai Kura,one day I woke up feeling pretty damn sick. A guy has to make a living though so....I got up. Jumped out of bed,quickly got into the shower,only to barf. Once I was fully cleaned,I got clothed and tried to eat breakfast. Tried and failed. Yes,I threw up my precious Frosted Flakes™.Ugh...Now I had to take another shower and this time I DIDN'T eat that sickness!Ok now I finally got into my suit and can head straight to of course,I miss the bus and end up having to walk,which of course doesnt help that I'm ... at the ...what!It's...it's....it's...it's Saturday!

Aww man!Ok,good thing is I can go home and get some rest,bad thing is I just walked 5 miles while a day!Well nothing else bad can happen as long as I sit around in the fuck!My fucking house is on fucking fire!Ahhhhhhhhh!This day just can't get any fucking !Firemen are rushing all aroung me telling me to get away.I just keep staring at my is the worst thing ever.I just want this day to .Getting...dizzy...blacking....out....

I awoke in the ,my tempurate was 126º.Doctors say I'm lucky to be like unlucky,I still feel bad and my house is gone.I feel like there's not a chance of me getting my life back together.I still have work,but where the fuck will I live and surely I lost all my stuff in the fire including my credit cards and drivers is life has never even been close to this the fuck did all the happen so fucking soon!Who's that person stareing at 's all dressed up in a black and white ...is that a sword at his no! He's pulling the sword out.

I sceam,"Hell no!"

He looks at me."Wait you see me?"

I quickly answer back,"How the fuck do I not see a guy pulling a sword on me while I'm pratically dieing!"He just stares."Well are you going to answer!?"I spit at him.

Finally,he answer,"Sir,You are very close to death,I was sent here to send you to the soul society right after you ,apparently you have some spritual pressure since you can see ,when you do die I will send straight to the Head Captain to see if you have enough power to become a soul reaper.I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya,Captain of Squad 10."I just stared at him.

"Ugh just give up amd die so we can get this all over with."I just gaped at seriously was telling me to just give up and ,there is a chance that this Soul Society will allow me to get a house.

"If you are accepted as a soul reaper.I will personally train you so tha you can learn you Zanpakto's name and I will make arrangements for you to join my squad."I had no idea what he was talking about."Look,just die and I'll have someone explain EVERYTHING to you about what will ?"

I answered"Uhh...yeah I guess I could find out about all this shit one thhe way"I just let my limbs fall and the next thing I know I'm floating inside the hospital looks at me and nods.

"Ok let's go...Nadakai....it's time for you to join the Soul Society."He takes his sword out and puts the handle on my fourhead I feel a odd feeling at suddenly I'm in a robe standing in the middle of 11 people in dressed just like is next to me.

"Head Captain,I have brought before you Nadakai his life he has seen some hollows and soul ,infact,saw me when I was sent to send him to the Soul Society.I recommend he beome a sould you can see he has a Zanpakto,not nessecarily big but bigger than many."I checked there was a sword around me ... continued,"I also recommend he put put into my squad and I shall personally train him."

The apparent head captain looked over me then looked to spoke,"Toshiro,I've decided to make this man a soul reaper.I have also decided to allow him to be in your squad.I cannot suply you with an area to train,so that is completely up to you."

Toshiro looked at me and ,I was a soul reaper now and as I was just told Toshiro will be training me.

Toshiro's smile faded and he spoke,"From now on you address me as Captain Hitsugaya and your training begins !"

A lady jumped out and said,"Yes,Captain?"

Hitsugaya said,"Take Nadakai to his and do not be flirting with this one."

Rangiku said in a sad tone,",Captain,This one is so cute."

Hitsugaya nodded,"No,Rangiku."Rangiku lowered her head and beckoned me to follow her.I did as I was told.A lot has happened today,I wake up sick,prepare for work on a Saturday,my house burns down,I go to the hospital,get freaked out my a 'soul reaper',die,become a 'soul reaper',and here I 's hard to tell if this was a good day or a bad day.I'll just assume it was a bad day.


End file.
